


Pancakes, Marvel and Lions

by Napoleon (YourMadnessExcites)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Castiel talks to lions, Dean and Cas like pancakes, Dean and Castiel go to the zoo, Destiel - Freeform, Kid Castiel, Kid Castiel/Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Fic, M/M, Oneshot, Witch Age Spell on Dean and Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourMadnessExcites/pseuds/Napoleon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dean and Cas are changed with an age spell from a witch, they spend their short kid time causing troubles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancakes, Marvel and Lions

It had been a fairly easy case, as far as cases go, especially with Castiel's help. Heaven had been still for a while and he had popped down to visit his chargers.

It was a witch case which team free will had quickly established control over until Dean, having a particular distaste for witches, decided to provoke said witch for his own amusement with witty words against Sam and Cas' better judgement.

Things had gone from bad to worse and before Sam had even calculated what on earth was going on, he had two kids at his feet and the witch had vanished. His eyes widened in shock as one stood up and the other sat there crying. 

"Sam. Sam, why are you taller than me? I mean more than usual. Did the witch shrink us?"

Castiel stared up with narrowed eyes but what Sam saw in return was a five year old staring back at him.

"Ummm, I think it's more than that Cas..." Sam hustled to pull out his phone and snatch a picture of the little angel before handing him the device.

Castiel stared at it intently, "I don't understand-"

"I believe the witch may have altered your ages-"  
Sam began.

Cas waved his hand in dismissal and began pacing in his over grown trench coat while Sam picked up a crying Dean,

"No I understand that clearly, what I don't understand is why you won't affected."

Sam thought for a few seconds before something clicked,  
"Well, you were standing closer to him when the witch probably cursed Dean."

Dean sniffled, wiping at his eyes. The overgrown man seemed familiar to him as he poked at his face and pulled at his somewhat lengthly hair with a frown.

"At least some things haven't changed,"  
Sam gave a mocking sigh before wrenching away Dean's little kid fists.

"But what I don't understand is how you're fine and Dean's acting like an actual kid, more than normal."  
Sam raised his pointed fist and Dean froze, "Quit pulling my hair Dean."

"Well for one, it's a vessel which means my mind wouldn't revert back to a child's age and even if it did revert, I'm a very old being. My years and human years are on different scales."

Cas said thoughtfully and Sam nodded before placing a fighting, disgruntled Dean onto his feet.

He stumbled over to Castiel in his little plaid shirt, jeans and boots and came to a stop in front of him.

Dean's cheeks were puffed and his arms crossed before he side glanced at Castiel.

"Dean. Dean, your brother is only trying to help you."

"I don't like Sammy's hair," Dean's crossed arms tightened and Castiel reached out to smack him on the forehead with his tiny palm.

"Don't be selfish Dean, or I won't be your friend anymore."

Castiel threatened.

Sam, very perplexed at this point, made a surprised sound as Dean uncrossed his arms and pouted a bit glassy-eyed.

"That's not fair!"  
Dean stomped his foot in anger at Castiel's words.

"Apologize to Sam or I won't talk to you anymore."

"You can't tell me what to do!"  
Dean huffed, contorting his face in annoyance.

Castiel turned his back to Dean who's expression saddened a bit and he stomped around on the spot until he was beating at his head.

Castiel didn't move, just stared forward as if he had all the time in the world.

Dean, defeated let out a little screech of frustration at realizing he wasn't going to get what he wanted and trotted over to Sam reluctantly.

"I'm sorry..." 

Sam a bit horrified picked up Dean again when he stretched out his hand as if requesting to be lifted.

After Sam had buckled Dean into the backseat of the Impala, he stood with Castiel,

"How did you even manage that Cas? I'm actually impressed."

"There was a movie showing after Dr Sexy had finished. Dean was sleeping so I decided to continue watching, a mother had been scolding her kids,"

"Oh, nice one. But how do you propose we get you guys changed back? No offense but I'm not in the mood for potty training."

"We head back to the Men of Letters dwelling and retrace the witch's steps but for now, I'm actually quite exhausted."

Cas and Sam both had inquisitive faces at the latter of what the angel had said. Maybe the age altering had affected him as well, just in a different way.

Sam assisted a miniature Castiel into the backseat with Dean. He then made sure they were buckled up and placed the child-locks on before getting into the driver's seat.

The next morning Sam start at his computer drinking coffee and watching a documentary.

They had gotten back pretty late last night and the only energy Sam had left after driving had been used up carrying sleeping Dean and Cas in both his arms into Dean's room.

Even if Castiel was a mystical, thousands of years old angel, he wasn't about to leave a kid alone to sleep on the couch especially without the knowledge of the this age alteration.

Dean had gripped onto Castiel as a pillow in his sleep. He had his head nestled into Cas' shoulder when the blue eyed angel yawned and rubbed his fist against his face.

Castiel had actually slept all night long and at this moment he couldn't decide whether he needed to sleep some more or eat. He shuffled to turn and shook Dean lightly.

The boy grumbled, rolling to bury his face into the pillows and Cas turned into his tummy to drag himself down the sheets and onto his feet.

Sam heard footsteps and then the fridge opening before a carton of milk rested on the counter and then cereal before a head popped up, followed by the rest of Cas with a bowl and spoon.

Amused, Sam smiled as he greeted him, "Goodmorning Cas, hungry much?"

"Morning. Quite famished actually. Dean's still asleep."

About a two hours later, padding of little feet came into the living room. Cas was on Sam's laptop watching another movie while Sam took a bath.

At this point both Sam and Cas had come to the conclusion that they'd have to wait for the witch to pop back up again before they could fix them.

They had other hunters checking for solutions and keeping an eye out for the witch but for now they had to wait.

"Casss...I'm hungry."  
Dean in only his plaid shirt and underwear yawned, shaking his chair.

Castiel clumsily slid down the side until he and Dean were the same height. 

Dean rubbed his eyes with an enclosed fist and followed Cas towards the fridge. 

"I want eggs."

 

Minutes later, a grumpy moose stood by the sink dealing with burn eggs and cracked shell pieces in between. Dean sat with crossed arms, head buried in the couch having a temper tantrum while Sam explained to Cas that the stove was off limits.

"Bobby and a few others called saying they got a hit on the witch. Don't touch anything dangerous, Charlie will be here soon to feed and watch you guys."

At the sound of knocking, Sam hurried to the door and hugged Charlie before dashing off.

She closed the door and laughed when she saw a small Castiel.

"How's it hanging little one?"

"Not quite so well, did you bring the food? Dean's in a mood."  
Cas frowned, kicking his foot against the floor lightly.

"Ah yes," Charlie dug through her bag brightening Castiel's face, "I got pancakes, eggs, sausage. I can rustle it up really quickly just give me two seconds."

Castiel nodded and waddled away back to a miserable Dean on the couch. He crawled up and sat down facing Dean, touching his arm.

Dean sighed exaggeratedly before twisting his head against the cushion so he could stare at Cas,  
"Whhhat?"

Cas tilted his head, Dean's kid whining and adult whining were oh so similar except one was much more adorable.

He reached out and patted Dean's light brown hair with a small smile, "Charlie brought pancakes for us."

"Really?!" Dean opened his mouth wide in surprise.

Cas leaned in as if he were going to reveal a secret to Dean, placing the same hand back on his shoulder, "She brought eggs too!"

Dean gasped, hands covering his mouth before he nodded quickly in understand. 

"Come on guys, the kitchen's a burning."

Charlie called out and Cas had to lightly jog to keep up with the hungry Dean. The green eyed boy had almost knocked into the chair before he tried climbing up, not quite getting it.

"Cas, help me pwease."

Dean implored, the smell of eggs being too much.

Cas reached for his legs and pushed him up as far as he could before Dean scrambled into the chair.

Cas had less trouble since Charlie just lifted him up and placed him on the seat.  
Charlie had spread out the eggs and sausage on three respective plates and did the same with the pancakes but she had placed whipped cream on the respective stacks with chopped strawberries, chocolate spirit and sprinkles.

She sat down and joined in the feast, drinking her OJ every now and again.  
"Cas, I didn't even knew Angels got hungry."

"I believe the witch's curse is affecting me differently from Dean," Cas said with great conviction but she couldn't take him seriously because Cas had chocolate syrup and sprinkles on his cheeks and chin. 

Whereas Dean had just shoved his fork through his pancake and had managed to cover his entirely mouth in whipped cream.

After breakfast the gang had settled up in front of Dean's television to watch Marvel's Avengers as Charlie was streaming from her laptop.

Charlie commented on her love for Black Widow, while Cas confessed that Captain America was his own (probably because he didn't get the references just like Cas) and Dean for some reason was obsessed with Iron Man. 

After a while the red head had fallen asleep due to her early driving to arrival to watch over the kids.

Cas hadn't realized that Dean slid off the bed, grabbing books and piling them outside because he was too engrossed in the movie.

Not before long, Dean was tugging on Cas to follow him outside with a finger over his lips. 

Thankfully Charlie had bought clothes for them at a local target so they weren't walking around in their underwear at the moment.

"Sit Cas."  
Dean ordered, hands on his hips, before plopping down himself and scavenging through the books that Charlie had brought with her.

Dean didn't find much interesting. Some had scary pictures and others too many words so he went back into his room and brought out the laptop instead.

"Dean, I don't think we're allowed to..."

"Moose said no fire, he didn't say no laptops."

Dean brought up the search engine and Cas sat with his back against Dean's shoulder, observing as Dean strolled through funny Iron Man and Captain America videos laughing.

Cas' smile was tiny but prevalent. 

Dean spotted a random video to the side and clicked in because there had been animals in the thumbnail. 

It was a clip from Madagascar the movie and after a few more clips, Dean was running about roaring and Cas sat there grinning quietly.

Dean had raced to pick up Cas' oversize trench coat that had shrunk and ran back into the room, "Cas, let's go to the zoo!"

Cas' expression faulted, "I don't know Dean...Sam said to play it safe..."

"If you were my best friend you'd take me..."

Dean frowned at the floor in disappointment.

Cas had his hands before his back, kicking his foot against the floor in contemplation, "Fine...but, but we can't stay for long Dea-"

Before he could finish, Dean had tackled him with a huge hug, practically beaming.

Cas closed his eyes in concentration, holding Dean awkwardly and then the kids vanished.

Sam had just finished up the case with the witch, with the other hunters' help he was able to retrieve the witch's spell book and get rid of him.

They sat at a diner in the town, chatting loudly and eating when Sam happened to look up at the news when the waitress raised the volume. 

'Two children trapped in the Lion's Den'

Sam had the worry of any passerby but it was only when a zoom in from outside the cage did his eyes widen and he grabbed Bobby in a frenzy panicking to leave.

The other hunters sat there perplexed.

Cas was petting the mother lioness' head as she rubbed against him. Dean was wrestling with one of the cubs.

Castiel listened intently to the lioness Nala as she complained about the zoo's change of her water wasn't good for the cubs and that she had to wait another two weeks before she could see her mate again.

Cas promised to do whatever it took to help her after they left.

Dean had wanted to be closer to the lions, so Cas had popped them in. They were indeed creatures of God and Cas could communicate with them so he saw no problem, though a congregation of humans had formed outside.

"What's wrong with the mommy?"

Dean frowned, straining to carry the baby cub in his hands with the other two weaving in and out of his tiny legs.

"This is Nala, she's upset because she can't see her husband."

Cas explained intently.

Dean took a few seconds to process before placing the cub down with her siblings. He gently took either side of Nala's head and pressed his face against hers.

Cas calmed her, rubbing her back and explaining that Dean wouldn't hurt her in the slightest.

"We'll get your husband back Mrs Lion."

Cas chuckled when Dean kissed her nose and Nala looked confused before rubbing against Dean in appreciation.

"She says thank you Dean."

"You're welcome!"

They sat in there for about two hours, Castiel happy to be Nala's company and Dean was a nice playmate for her sons and daughter but after a while the cubs and Dean had curled up, too tired to play anymore and Cas had to wish Nala his goodbyes before picking up Dean in his arms and stumbling towards the gate where the zoo keepers had been calling them for a while.

They had attempted to get them out before but Nala wouldn't allow it because she thought it was rude to break up a conversation to which Cas agreed wholeheartedly.

Moose and Bobby stood outside with the reporters and spectators who thought today would've been a normal day at the zoo.

Bobby took up a sleepy Dean into his arms and Sam's panic level was on a whole new notch to which Cas couldn't understand because he had pretty much enjoyed his evening and Dean did too.

In the backseat, on the way back, Cas was struggling to keep his eyes open when Dean reached over, slipping his fatty kid fingers into Cas' before leaning his body against Cas'.

By the time they got home, both kids were asleep giving Bobby and Sam enough time to cast the reverse spell. There was an unusual flash of blue before normal sized Dean and Cas were back.

Unfortunately for them, they were still dressed in the matching Marvel t-shirts that Charlie had purchased.

"Let them sleep it off, the spell's gonna leave them exhausted. Plus after that whole lion scare, they deserve to sleep in the car."

Bobby grumbled before leaving and returning with blankets to toss over the two.

Sam grinned, taking some blackmail photos of a much taller Dean slumped against the shorter Castiel.

"Boy, if you want to freeze out here all night fine by me but I'm heading in," Bobby strolled back inside with Moose in tow.


End file.
